


Csasztuska

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Backstory, Character Development, Conditioning, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pedophilia, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Short, Unreliable Narrator, Vignette
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „- Túl öreg vagy. - A kijelentés Viktort teljesen váratlanul érte. Csak állt a szoba közepén, és tátogott, akár egy hal. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit leforráztak.Túl öreg?!Huszonhat éves volt. Szása éppen kétszer annyi - és mégis ő volt az, aki túl öreg?!"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Ez nem egy „hagyományos" fanfic lesz, hanem apró villanások, rövidke jelenetek egy ötlet köré rendezve, amiről már lassan két éve beszélgetünk a bétámmal, és amit „rendes" ficként megírni érzelmileg túlságosan is megterhelő lenne most a számomra (arról nem is beszélve, mennyi megkezdett projekt vár közben).
> 
> A figyelmeztetéseket tessék megnézni és komolyan venni (ha pedig valami fontos véletlenül kimaradt, kérlek, szóljatok)!
> 
> A magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem, a történetet myvision4free bétázza. Az orosz neveket magyaros átírásban használom.

\- Túl öreg vagy. - A kijelentés Viktort teljesen váratlanul érte. Csak állt a szoba közepén, és tátogott, akár egy hal. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit leforráztak.

_Túl öreg?!_

Huszonhat éves volt. Szása éppen kétszer annyi - és mégis ő volt az, aki túl öreg?!

Tizenkét éve ismerték egymást, és ugyanennyi ideje voltak együtt, bár a kapcsolatuk pontos definícióját illetően Viktorban voltak kétségek. Szása ugyanis házas volt, volt egy vele egyidős, közepesen csinos felesége, két gyerekük, egy kutyájuk, három macskájuk, házuk Pétervár két külvárosában is, és nyaralójuk a Bahamákon. A férfi sikeres üzletember volt, a nő, akivel állítólag már a házasságuk ötödik éve után úgy éltek egymás mellett, mint két vadidegen, egy még sikeresebb üzletember lánya. Annyi pénzük volt, amiről Viktor még csak álmodni sem mert volna.

Viktor a kezdetektől tudott a feleségről is, Szása anyagi helyzetéről is. Előbbi nem zavarta különösebben - csak olykor, rosszul sikerült versenyek utáni sötét, magányos éjszakákon, amikor jól esett volna hozzábújni valakihez -, utóbbi pedig nem érdekelte. Nem a pénzéért volt együtt a férfival, nem is kért vagy fogadott el tőle drága ajándékokat, legfeljebb vacsorameghívásokat gourmet éttermekbe, de az egyébként is randi volt…

Szerette Szását. Őszintén szerette.

\- Öreg? - kérdezett vissza remegő hangon. Szása úgy vont vállat, mintha a világ legérdektelenebb dolgáról beszélgetnének.

\- Az.

Viktor nem válaszolt. Lassú, nyugodtnak tűnő mozdulatokkal bepakolta a sporttáskáját, megigazította magán a melegítőt, majd szótlanul elindult edzésre. Az Orosz Kupa már a küszöbön volt.


	2. II.

Amikor kicsi volt, néhány hónapon keresztül szívesen játszotta azt otthon, a négy fal között, hogy ő igazából egy kislány: a dereka köré tekerte a kisasztal virágmintás, hímzett terítőjét, és ebben a „szoknyában” táncikált fel-alá, vagy éppen úgy tett, mintha vacsorát főzne, vagy a babájáról - mert igen, volt babája -, gondoskodna. Az édesapja és az édesanyja ráhagyta a dolgot - bizonyára úgy voltak vele, hogy majd kinövi az egészet, ahogy a legtöbb gyerek, és különben is, egészen cukinak és viccesnek találták a dolgot.

A szomszéd bácsi bezzeg, aki néhányszor rajtakapta őt a lépcsőházban a zöld műanyag játékbabakocsit tologatva, aggódott, és ezt a szülei értésére is adta, mégpedig Viktor füle hallatára.

\- Nem kéne hagynotok! - mondta szigorú szemekkel, a ráncos homlokát vakargatva. - Tudom, hogy aranyosnak tűnik, és azt hiszitek, ez csak játék, de ha sokáig így megy tovább, a végén a gyerek még… tudjátok, _az_ lesz.

_„Az.”_

Viktornak akkor persze még fogalma sem volt, mit is jelent _„az”_. Évekkel később viszont, mikor eszébe jutott - tizenegy vagy tizenkét éves korában, egy sötét gondolatokkal teli éjszakán, arcán annak a pofonnak a nyomában, amit az iskolai padtársa nővérétől kapott, amikor az megtudta, hogy hónapok óta szerelmes leveleket írogat Maxnak -, elgondolkodott azon, vajon igaza volt-e a bácsinak. Ha a szülei időben közbelépnek, vajon más lett volna?

Az igazság az, hogy ez a gondolat mindig ott motoszkált valahol az elméje legmélyén: hogy a szülei hibája volt az egész, és nem az övé.


	3. III.

Katsuki Yuri más volt, mint bárki, akivel korábban találkozott. Volt benne valami, amitől úgy érezte, újra van kedve korcsolyázni - ami a jelen helyzetben óriási nagy csodának számított, hiszen hetek óta nem tudott magával már mit kezdeni. Üres volt a lelke, ahogy Lilija mondaná: a mechanikus mozdulatokon túl nem sokat tudott mutatni, márpedig egy olyan sportban, mint az övé, ez elfogadhatatlan volt.

Viktor nagyon jól tudta, hogy inspirációra van szüksége, de bárhol kereste, nem találta, amíg meg nem látta azt a videót, amit százezrek osztogattak meg a közösségi oldalakon.

Yuri más volt.

Meg akarta őt ismerni.

Amikor összepakolt, és elment, rengetegen próbálták megállítani - Jakov, Lilija, az edzőtársai, a szülei, gyakorlatilag mindenki, akinek elmondta -, leszámítva azt az egy embert, akitől igenis szerette volna hallani azt az egyetlen, apró szócskát, hogy _„maradj”_.

Szása nem mondott semmit. Fel sem vette Viktornak a telefont, és nem reagált sem arra az üzenetre, amiben annyit írt, egy időre Japánba költözik, sem a hosszú e-mailre, amiben a lehető legjobban megpróbálta neki elmagyarázni az okokat, amiért ilyen merész lépésre szánta el magát.

Persze számíthatott volna rá - bár soha egyikük sem mondta ki, úgy tűnt, már rég szakítottak, hiszen Szása már hónapok óta folyton lekoptatta őt.

Talán már tényleg túl öregnek gondolta.


	4. IV.

Ragacsos, ízetlen zabkását evett reggelire. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit el tudott készíteni, de ez is borzalmasra sikerült mindig - tudta, hogy felturbózhatná némi gyümölccsel vagy fűszerrel, sőt, valahol az interneten egy húsos-tejfölös receptet is látott, de egyrészt sosem volt kedve pepecselni, másrészt mindig elvágta az ujját, ha kést fogott a kezébe, harmadrészt pedig…

Nos, üres volt a hűtője.

Amióta egyedül lakott, sosem volt otthon semmi, mert vagy lusta volt elintézni a bevásárlást, vagy egész egyszerűen elfeledkezett róla. Kinek volt eszében az, hogy mi hiányzik otthon a hűtőből, miközben a fejében műkorcsolya koreográfiák pörögtek egész áldott nap?! Különben is, alig jutott magára ideje az edzés, a versenyek, az interjúk és persze Szása mellett - bár, ha Szásával volt, ő legalább gondoskodott arról, hogy valami finomat és egészségeset egyen, amivel nem rúgja fel a diétáját, de ami megtölti a hasát is.

Ő volt az, aki el akart költözni otthonról, amint betölti a tizennyolcat, de máris, néhány hét után kezdte megbánni, hogy nem maradt inkább a szüleivel, a gyerekszobájában. Végtére is, az anyukája mindig odafigyelt arra, hogy legyen otthon étel - vagy, ha már itt tartunk, arról is, hogy be legyenek fizetve a csekkek. Persze, neki könnyű volt, hiszen főállású anyukaként ennyi volt a dolga.

Vajon, ha egyszer visszavonul, és összeköltözik Szásával, és gyerekeik lesznek, neki is ilyen könnyen fog menni?


	5. V.

Amikor először találkozott Szásával, és a férfi meghívta őt vacsorázni, bélszínt ettek. Viktornak addig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy valami, aminek ilyen undorító neve van, ilyen iszonyatosan finom lehet.

Persze nem szokott rá azután a bélszínre - először is, mert drága volt, és akkoriban még meg sem engedhette volna magának, másfelől pedig a diétája nem engedte meg, hogy túl gyakran ilyesmivel tömje magát, akármennyire is finom volt. Viktor szerette a hasát ugyan, de a műkorcsolyát sokkal jobban, a dobogó tetején állni pedig annyira imádott, hogy bármiről hajlandó lett volna lemondani érte, szóval nem is volt olyan megerőltető visszafognia magát.

Aznap, amikor Szása először csókolta meg, szusit ettek. Viktor addigra már ismerte valamennyire a japán konyhát, hiszen az előző pár évben háromszor is járt a szigetországban, és nem volt szíve megmondani a férfinak, hogy amit Tokióban és Szaitamában evett, ezerszer ízletesebb volt, mint ez a pétervári utánzat, akármilyen drágán is adták.

Viktornak azóta az este óta minden egyes alkalommal Szása jutott eszébe a szusiról. Talán éppen ezért sem rendelt soha többé magának Japánban: nem akart arra gondolni, mennyire hiányzik neki a férfi, amikor távol vannak egymástól.

Azon az éjjelen, amikor először feküdtek le egymással, nem ettek semmit - a hotelszobába rendelt drága vacsora érintetlenül hűlt ki az egyik félreeső sarokban, miközben ők az ágyon szeretkeztek.

Viktor utálta pazarolni az ételt, hiszen a szülei úgy nevelték, hogy becsülje azt meg, és ha ő maga nem is eheti meg a diétája miatt, adja másnak, vagy inkább meg se vegye. Viktor azon az éjjelen azonban úgy érezte, ez is csak egy a sok száz butaság közül, amivel a szülők a gyerekeik fejét tömik valami számára érthetetlen okból. Hiszen senki nem lett sem gazdagabb, sem szegényebb attól, hogy az a hülye saláta és néhány hússzelet kárba veszett, legfeljebb Szása, aki kifizette őket, de neki a pénz úgysem számított.

Viktor, mikor útban Kjúsú felé a Haneda reptéren várakozott az átszállásra, szintén salátát és hússzeletet rendelt magának a reptéri étteremben. Azonnal megbánta, mikor az első falatot a szájába vette, hiszen rögtön eszébe jutott az a bizonyos első éjszaka Szásával - és abban a pillanatban megfordult a fejében, hogy azon az éjszakán mégiscsak elpazarolt valamit.

De nem azt a nyavalyás salátát bánta.


	6. VI.

Szása hihetetlenül jóképű volt - Viktor már első pillantásra belehabarodott kicsit. Azt persze nem hitte volna, hogy esélye lehet a férfinél, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy az őt egy buta - vagy, ha nem is buta, hát éretlen -, kisfiúnak hiszi, így igyekezett leplezni a rajongását. Előfordult már vele ugyanis korábban is, hogy valaki idősebb megtetszett neki, és ha nem takargatta az érzéseit, azok a férfiak mindig elnéző - és lenéző -, mosollyal néztek rá, amit Viktor egész egyszerűen képtelen lett volna még egyszer elviselni.

Ő maga is tudta, hogy nem lehet esélye egy idősebb, felnőtt férfinál - és hiába is álmodozott a kedvenc színészeiről, énekeseiről, sportolóiról, vagy épp a szomszéd lány mostohaapjáról, az énje racionális fele tisztában volt vele, hogy ők egész egyszerűen túl idősek hozzá. Még gyerek volt, legalábbis a társadalom szemében - ami egész egyszerűen vicc volt, mert ugyanazok az emberek, akik szerint nem lehetett még jogosítványa, nem szavazhatott, és nem utazhatott a szülei írásos beleegyezése nélkül külföldre, elvárták tőle, hogy a jégpályán korát meghazudtoló érettséggel viselkedjen.

Egyetlen elit atléta sem lehetett nyápic kisgyerek. Nem volt idejük játszadozni, nem sírhattak, ha fájt egy esés, nem rohanhattak sértődötten a szobájukba, ha épp rossz napjuk volt, és nem akart az a rohadt tripla Lutz sikerülni, bárhogy is próbálkoztak. Fegyelmezettnek kellett lenniük, maguknak odafigyelni arra, megvan-e minden felszerelésük, időben érkezni az edzésekre, betartani az előírt diétát, a szabadnapjaikon bepótolni az iskolai munkát, akkor is becsületesen elvégezni a szárazedzésre előírt munkát, ha az edzőjük épp nem volt ott, nyilatkozni a sajtónak, szépen, felnőttesen, bonyolult szavakat használva, akkor is mosolyogva, ha épp kikaptak… Műkorcsolyázóként felnőttnek kellett lennie.

A sport kedvéért Viktor persze szívesen feláldozta a gyerekkorát, és ha néha hiányzott is neki, hogy ökörködhessen a többi fiúval, a korcsolyázás minden kihagyott élményért kárpótolta. Az azonban soha nem fért a fejébe, hogy ha ő korcsolyázóként már egészen kiskora óta felnőttként volt kezelve, akkor a jégpályán kívüli életben miért tettek úgy az emberek, mintha még mindig taknyos kisgyerek lett volna.

Ha valaki elég érett ahhoz, hogy egymaga eldöntse, mikor jött el az ideje, hogy megtanulja a tripla Axelt, akkor az igazán dönthetett volna arról is, hogy ki túl idős és ki nem hozzá.

El sem hitte, milyen mázlija van, mikor kiderült, Szása ebben maradéktalanul osztja a nézeteit


	7. VII.

_„Gyönyörűen korcsolyázol.”_

Viktor valószínűleg ezt a mondatot hallotta a legtöbbször életében, és tisztában volt vele, hogy a legtöbbször ez nem csupán üres bók volt. Tudta magáról, hogy jó, akármilyen nagyképűen is hangzott ez.

Az élsportot máshogy nem is lehetett csinálni: el kellett hinni, hogy te vagy a legjobb ahhoz, hogy a dobogó tetejére állhass. A kételkedésnek nem volt helye a jégen, sem a versenyeken, sem az edzéseken - Viktor ebben szentül hitt, egészen addig, míg rá nem jött, hogy Yuri amúgy is törékeny önbizalmát igenis össze kell törni minden egyes edzésen ahhoz, hogy jussanak valamire.

_„Gyönyörűen korcsolyázol.”_

Szása is - már ha Viktor jól emlékezett, de hát az ilyesmi még az ő fejében is megragadt -, ezt mondta neki legelőször, miután kezet ráztak. A férfi rengetegszer ismételte el neki, olykor a versenyek után, ritkábban az edzéseket követően, amiket félig-meddig titokban lesett meg, leggyakrabban a hálószobában, az éjszaka közepén, amikor kettesben lehettek.

Yuri is gyönyörűen korcsolyázott. Szebben, mint Viktor. _Sokkal szemben._ Ám Viktor ezt nem közölhette vele.

Még nem.

Majd, ha nyert valamit, megmondja neki. Ha magában tudja addig tartani.

Nem lesz egyszerű feladat.


	8. VIII.

A szenior debütálására Szása vette neki a kűrruhákat. A tervező egy addig ismeretlen, fiatal fiú volt, aki úgy nézett Szására, mintha maga lenne az Isten - Viktor féltékeny is volt rá, és felnőtt fejjel visszagondolva rá kellett ébrednie, hogy nem alaptalanul. A szakításuk után visszanézve rá kellett döbbennie - akármennyire is nehéz volt, és akármennyire is fájt -, hogy Szása nem volt hűséges hozzá sem. Nem ő volt az egyetlen fiatal fiú, akit behálózott.

Persze gyerekként ez fel sem tűnt neki. Naiv kisfiú volt, aki minden hazugságot elhitt, ami elhagyta a férfi száját - sőt, még huszonhét éves korában is nehéz volt szembenéznie az igazsággal. Addig, míg nem került Japánba, és bele nem habarodott Yuriba, meg sem fordult igazán a fejében, hogy a Szásával való kapcsolata minden volt, csak egészséges nem - vagy, ha igen, azok csak kósza gondolatok voltak a rosszabb pillanataiban, amiket gyorsan elhessegetett magától.

A tervezőt Johnnak hívták, mert az anyja amerikai volt, és minden alkalommal, amikor Viktor találkozott vele, vastagon ki volt húzva a szeme fekete tussal, és az ajkaira színezett ápolót kent. Viktor talán vonzónak is találta volna, ha nem lett volna szerelmes Szásába, és nem kínozta volna őt olyannyira a féltékenység - és mégis…

Mégis, még azóta is Johnnal terveztette a kűrruháit.

Akármennyire is utálta őt, egy istenadta zseni volt.


	9. IX.

A szenior debütálására Szása vette neki a kűrruhákat. Ám nem csupán olyan kűrruhákat vett, amikben Viktor közönség előtt korcsolyázhatott: Szása mind a rövid-, mint a szabadprogramja kosztümjét elkészíttette a tervezővel női verzióban is. Csak kettejüknek.

Szigorúan csak kettejüknek.

Viktor először megdöbbent, mikor Szása leterítette elé az ágyra a gyöngyökkel és kristályokkal kivarrt, csodálatos ruhát - utoljára kiskorában volt rajta szoknya, akkor sem igazi, csak az asztalterítő, amit a dereka köré csavart játékból. Ám, mikor a döbbenetből magához tért, nevetni kezdett.

\- Tudod, hányan neveznek már így is lánynak a hajam és a kűrruháim miatt? - nézett félredöntött fejjel Szására. A férfi vállat vont, de nem mondott semmit. Viktor igazán mulatságosnak találta, hogy még ilyenkor is meg tudta tartani a komolyságot az ábrázatán.

A játékot is mulatságosnak találta - inkább mulatságosnak, mint szexinek, ez volt az igazság -, így belement. Éveken keresztül mindig belement, valahányszor Szása csak szerette volna, de egy idő után megunta. Kinőtt belőle, és kicsit elege is lett a dologból.

Aznap, mikor eldöntötte, soha többé nem vesz fel női kűrruhát, a haját is levágatta.


	10. X.

Yuri kűrruhája volt talán a leggyönyörűbb, amit valaha látott - még a saját, a _Stammihoz_ készült kosztümjével is vetekedett, pedig amikor azt először vette kézbe, Viktor meg volt róla győződve, hogy annál csodálatosabbat egyetlen tervező, még a sajátja sem készíthet. Most viszont itt állt egy lepukkant csarnokban a világ végén, a palánk mellett, a jégen bemelegítő köröket rovó Yurit figyelve, és alig tudott a feladatára - arra, hogy komoly edző legyen -, koncentrálni, annyira lenyűgözte a látvány. Pedig muszáj volt összeszednie magát.

Yurinak szüksége van rá, mert lehet, hogy csodálatosan néz ki abban a ruhában, az önbizalma még mindig olyan törékeny, akár egy kristályváza. Pedig ebből - Yuriból, abból, amin dolgoznak -, még valami óriási dolog is kisülhet, ha sikerül rendet tenni a fejében.

Viktor már világbajnoki érmeket, világszerte közvetített olimpiai kűröket látott maga előtt. Yurit, ebben a ruhában, ahogy világhírű lesz, akiért milliók fognak izgulni a tévéképernyők előtt.

Ha pár évvel fiatalabb lenne, még lenne idő arra is, hogy több aranyat nyerjen, mint ő, Viktor.

De lehet, csak a kűrruha csapja így be a szemét. Lehet, nem lesz semmi Yuriból - persze ezt nem akarta elhinni, és mindenkinek, aki ezt mondogatta mostanában, bebizonyítani, hogy amit ő lát ebben a fiúban, az igenis ott van. Akkor is, ha maga Szása is azt írta neki az egyetlen e-mailben, amit hosszú hetek hallgatása után küldött neki, hogy csak az idejét pazarolja, és nem kellene hagynia, hogy ennyire elcsavarja a fejét egy hülye kis rajongó, akinek elterjedt a videója az interneten, de valójában semmi tehetség nem szorult bele.

Lehet, hogy tényleg csak a ruha…?


	11. XI.

Huszonegy éves kora óta várta, hogy Szása megkérje a kezét. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor vacsorázni mentek, vagy a férfi ajándékot nyújtott át neki, Viktor azt várta, hogy előkerül egy gyűrű egy díszes dobozból vagy egy finom desszertből. Sosem mondta Szásának - nem akarta a fejéhez vágni, hogy miért nem kéri már meg, és különben is, értette ő, hogy ez nem volt olyan egyszerű ebben az országban… sőt, bárhol a világon nehézkes lett volna egybekelniük, figyelembe véve Szása státuszát és Viktor hírnevét.

Viktor azonban akarta. Szörnyen nagyon akarta azt a bizonyosságot, hogy a férfi, _álmai férfija_ tényleg az övé.

Reménykedett. Hitt abban, hogy Szása szereti, és egyszer eljön a nap, mikor a félretesz a kedvéért mindent, és megteszi azt, amit sok ezer másik férfi is megtett már a helyében - hiszen a történelemkönyvek lapjai is tele voltak a szerelem nevében feladott királyságokkal. Volt egy időszak, amikor, ha Szása azt kérte volna, Viktor is meghozta volna a maga áldozatát, lemondott volna az érmekről, a rekordokról is - bár Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy ilyet ez az ember biztosan nem kérne tőle. Ő sem érezte hát fairnek, hogy bármit is követeljen Szásától.

Majd eljön az ideje.

Barcelonában aztán, egy téli éjszakán, karácsonyi daloktól és nyüzsgő emberektől hangos utcán, egy csodás templom lépcsőjén Viktor végül megkapta a gyűrűt, amire vágyott - és abban a pillanatban Szása eszébe sem jutott, csupán a hotelszobában, mikor Yuri már egyenletesen szuszogott mellette, egy mosoly emlékével az ajkain. Csak nézte, nézte az utcákról beszűrődő sárgás fényben az ujján meg-megcsillanó gyűrűt, és hol a sírás kerülgette, hol nevethetnékje volt.

Egy része még mindig azt szerette volna, ha Szása, és nem Yuri feküdt volna ott mellette.


	12. XII.

Szörnyen haragudott Yurira. Már akkor dühös volt rá, mikor még csak az interneten látta azt a bizonyos videót, amin a _Stammi_ ra korcsolyázik, most viszont, hogy élőben is találkoztak, és rájött, hogy még annál is jobban el van hízva, mint azt Viktor a felvétel alapján feltételezte, kedve lett volna elkapni a két vállánál fogva, és addig rázni, míg magához nem tér.

Viktornak persze semmi baja sem volt a duci emberekkel, és ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, még tetszettek is neki azok a kis hájhurkák Yuri hasa körül - na jó, szörnyen cukin nézett ki ezekkel a pluszkilókkal; pont, mint egy édes kismalac -, de ha valaki a saját sportolói karrierjét… Ha valaki a _műkorcsolyát_ nem volt képes annyira tisztelni, hogy a lehető legjobb formában tartsa magát…

Nos, Viktornak lett volna néhány keresetlen szava az ilyen emberekhez. Ha pedig valaki ráadásul olyan tehetséges is volt, mint Yuri…

Viktor szörnyen haragudott rá. Pontosan ugyanazt a dühöt érezte, mint akkor, amikor Szása másodszor is közölte vele, hogy már túl öreg - hogy a sportból is, és „minden másból is” kezd kiöregedni. Csakhogy az évek múlásával szemben Viktor tehetetlen volt - Yurit viszont gatyába rázhatta. Ha saját magából nem is csinálhatott újra fiatal fiút, legalább Yuriból faraghatott még világranglista-vezető műkorcsolyázót.


	13. XIII.

Nem tudta elengedni Yuri kezét - hiába próbálta az már többször is finoman visszahúzni, Viktor nem engedte. Nem volt rá képes. Szüksége volt arra, hogy fogja - na jó, erősen szorítsa - Yuri ujjait, hogy érezze, tényleg itt van, nem csak képzelődik.

\- Ma olyan furcsa vagy, Viktor. - Yuri hangja halk volt a repülőgép zsúfolt, félhomályban úszó utasterében. Nyilván nem akarta megzavarni senki álmát sem. Viktor csak a szeme sarkából mert ránézni. - Mi a baj?

Valahol Oroszország felett járhattak. Talán éppen Szentpétervár felett - nem volt biztos benne, hol van az a légifolyosó, amin a gépük haladt. Bár egy része még mindig szeretett volna most rögtön leszállni a gépről, és hazamenni Szásához, de…

A másik része boldog volt, hogy itt ülhet Yurival ezen a repülőn, útban haza, abba az Isten háta mögötti japán városkába, akkor is, ha még mindig tartott tőle, hogy hibát követ el - és persze attól is, hogy Yuri esetleg mégis meggondolja magát, néhány napon belül bejelenti a visszavonulását, és azzal együtt azt is, hogy többé már nincs rá, Viktorra, szüksége.

\- Viktor? - Yuri óvatosan kisimította a Viktor arcába hulló rakoncátlan tincseket. - Mi baj? - kérdezte újra.

\- Semmi - sóhajtott Viktor, és magára erőltette a legszebb mosolyát. Látszott Yuri arcán, hogy nem hisz neki. - Semmi, csak fáradt vagyok. Edzőnek lenni sem éppen pihenés, tudod…

Yuri még mindig kétkedve nézett rá, de elengedte a témát. Fészkelődve hátrébb dőlt az ülésén, és becsukta a szemét, közben pedig végigsimított a Viktor ujján lévő gyűrűn.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy - súgta halkan, majd ásított egy jóízűt. - Ugye nem fogsz köddé válni, mire felébredek? - tette fel ugyanazt a kérdést, ami Viktor fejében is járt, elérve ezzel, hogy annak szíve kihagyjon egy dobbanást. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett le az összekulcsolt kezeikre.

Talán…?

\- Soha nem fogok köddé válni - mondta, ásítozással próbálva leplezni a hangja remegését. - Ígérem.


End file.
